


such selfish prayers

by redledgers



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Smut, maze has some feelings but mostly this is like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 17:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/pseuds/redledgers
Summary: She blasphemes the name of a man who never cared for anyone, not even his creations, and Eve’s name falls on her tongue like a blessing.





	such selfish prayers

"Come on," Maze growls, pushing the waistband of Eve's underwear over her hips, and Eve shifts just long enough to shove them down her legs before she's grinding against Maze's hip. She's slick against Maze's cool skin and _oh,_ this is the only baptism Maze could ever want. She would worship at the spring of Eve’s cunt if it were the only thing that could wash her clean.

Her hands wander beneath Eve's sleep shirt as the woman moves above her, tugs it up so she can take one nipple into her mouth. Eve cries out and braces herself, one hand on Maze’s own breast and the other on the pillow beside her head. Eve is bent over her like a prayer and the cruel irony of this is lost to the sweet noises that spill from her lips. Maze runs her hand along Eve’s ribs, follows the slope of her back, the only holy thing she has touched, the only holy thing she has _wanted. _

Her fingers find Eve’s heat and she pushes a finger in, feels Eve’s rhythm against her falter, and she stops grinding her clit against Maze’s hip. “Oh,” Eve breathes, dropping her weight, and Maze arches into the contact, wishes she had pulled the shirt completely off, but it doesn’t matter. Eve has buried her face in the crook of her neck, and her own fingers trail across naked skin, find Maze’s clit.

Surrounded by Eve, it is warm and she feels the satin of the sheets cling to her back as she pushes Eve toward climax, feeling every shudder against her body with such high intensity it almost swallows her. She bears a finger on Eve’s clit, a maelstrom of force, feels the scrape of teeth against her jaw and Eve’s heavy breaths against her neck.

The broken way Eve cries her name is more satisfying than the sound of her vanquished foes, more satisfying than the scrape of metal against metal as she sharpens a blade. Eve clutches her, and Maze chases her own crescendo, her fingers now joining Eve’s where they are buried inside of her. She blasphemes the name of a man who never cared for anyone, not even his creations, and Eve’s name falls on her tongue like a blessing.

They catch their breaths together, and Maze doesn’t miss the way Eve’s fingers skate up her body and come to settle at her cheek. “Good morning,” she mumbles, however brightly, into Maze’s skin. She’s warm and solid, like the sun kissed earth, and Maze holds her there until gold filters through the curtains, until the dawn is bathed in holy light and Eve shifts against her.


End file.
